A Million Miles
by CrazyGamerGirl
Summary: Katerina Grant finds herself stuck in a zombie apocalypse. With everyone else she loves gone what will she do? I'm really bad at summaries, but if you read the story you'll love it! Rated T for now, because it will get gory later.
1. Chapter 1

/ Authors note: Hello everyone! So this is my first fan fiction that i've had the guts to post. I hope you all like it! Thank you to Whowhatsitwhich for helping me get confident enough to post this. Anyways I think that's all for now! Enjoy!

Katerina Grant looked blankly out of her front door. She had spent all of her life on the farm, and now she was sure she would die there. Her father had called her and told her to try and protect herself. The world as they knew it was ending, and it all started when the dead got up. She had gotten all the guns out of the safe and even boarded up the windows. None of the flesh eating things had stumbled onto the farm, and she was happy about that. Never in a million years had she expected to have to kill someone. She kept the door open just in case her parents came home. She hoped they were going to be home soon. Her parents were the only family she had in the state. The rest of her family had moved out of the state as fast as they could. They couldn't stand the state, and the heat was almost unberable. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the families large truck. She seen blood wiped all over the white paint, and she was instantly mortified. Her parents wouldn't killl people unless they absolutely had to. She wondered how many flesh eaters there were. Her father got out of the truck with blood all over him. Her mother looked pretty much the same. She rushed out to hug them. Katerina thanked the heavens above that her parents were back. It was an answereed prayer in reality. Her mother said nothing when Katerina ran up to her and hugged her. The woman just stood there with wide eyes and a face covereed with blood. Her father quickly hugged her to try and distract her, but it didn't work. "D-dad what's wrong with her? She seems.. out of it." Katerina asked her father softly. He walked her into the house with his wife following slowly behind them. "She is shocked. Hasn't talked since a few minutes before i called you. Those things nipped her, and one bit me! I couldn't believe it!" Her father said while locking the door behind her mom.

Three hours later both of her parents were dog sick in their room. Katerina checked on them every fifteen minutes. She tried to pretend she wasn't scared when she checked on them, but truthfully she was terrified. She was afraid they were going to die and she'd be left by herself. They lived on a small farm about ten miles from any towns, and had no neighbors. Her only real friend lived about an hour away in Macon. Katerina walked into her parents room with another bucket of water and some rags. Her father seemed to be sleeping and her mother was throwing up. She set the bucket down,and put her mothers hair in a messy bun. The woman looked up at her when she was done and placed her hand on Katerina's cheek. "Little Katerina... You need to leave. Lock the door of this room and don't come back. Your father is getting weaker and weaker, and it's only a matter of time until he turns into one of those things and kills me. There is no chance for us but there is for you. The keys to the truck are in the bowl on the table. Get all the food you can, your clothes, blankets, and any other neccesaties and leave the farm. I love you sweetie and so does your dad. Stay strong baby girl." her mother said with teary eyes. Katerina instantly started crying and shook her head. "No! It's just a flu! Y-you guys will be fine! Please... once you guys get better we will all leave together! The Grant family always sticks together! That's what you guys ALWAYS told me when i was growing up! Please don't die on me!" Katerina said between sobs. Her mother pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I seen what happened once you are bit. There are no ifs about this, only whens. I want to live. Now hurry and go! Before he wakes up. Take only what you need. Remember we will always love you!" The woman said quickly before pushing the girl away from her. Katerina nodded and locked their bedroom door. "I love you mom... I love you dad... save a spot in heaven for me ok?" Katerina let out softly before closing the door. She automatically ran into her room and started crying. About thirty minutes later she heard two gunshots coming from the bedroom that was her parents. She had cried so much that when the shots rang out she couldn't cry any longer.

An hour later Katerina pulled herself up and started to throw her clothes into the two duffel bags she had. Then she grabbed the duffel bag her old friend had given her the last time he came to see her. It seemed crazy that it had already been two months since he had last came to the farm. She shook those thoughts out of her head and started to pack a few blankets. After that she grabbed backpacks and garbage bags for food. She threw everything in the bags that wouldn't go bad any time soon. She filled two backpacks and half a garbage bag with it all. She knew that if things got too bad she could always go hunt for food. Her father had taught her when she was young how to build multiple traps and such. After she got everything by the front door she glanced back at the stairs, and instantly thought of something. She ran up to her room, and drug her matress off of her box spring. She pushed it out of her room and down the stairs. Once it was downstairs she covered it in plastic. After she was done with that she unlocked the door and ran out to the truck with all she could carry. She put it all next to the truck and went back in for the next few loads. When all that was left by the door was her matress she heaved it outside. After a few minutes she finally got it into the bed of the pickup, and then put everything else on top of it. She then grabbed all the weapons in the house and put them into the two back seats. After that Katerina was ready to see what was out in this new world outside of the farm. She put the pictures that she grabbed on the dashboard. She glanced at the one of her and Glenn taken last summer. She started the truck as she sighed. Glenn was her best friend ever since she was in third grade. They had met when they were around six, because his parents needed work and housing. Her father told them if they helped out on the farm they could stay there. Glenn and Katerina were instantly friends, her parents were happy about that. Since she was homeschooled she didn't have many friends. Out of everyone she called friends Glenn was the only real one. He moved out of her house when he turned eighteen with the promise that he would come see her everytime he could. He moved about an hour away into a little town called Macon. He surely kept the promise he made when he moved. He was back at the farm every chance he could be. Katerina could only hope and pray that he was safe in Macon. Before she could even think about she started driving the back way to Macon. She had to know. She had to see if he was safe. He told her the night before he was going to try to come see her that day. She knew that even if he did she would atleast find his car on the back roads. It was much easier to get there that way. She straightened up a little more in her seat and nodded. "I'll come and find you Glenn. Please be ok. I need you now more then ever." Katerina let out softly. Soon the rain started coming down ever so softly.

/So I know I changed a few things around, but I hope you all still liked it!


	2. Finding Friends

/ Authors note: Thank to anyone who's following this story. I know that I haven't updated for a while (since I uploaded it) but that will now change! I really didn't think anyone was even reading it. Special shout out to the Guest that commented on the first chapter you're actually the one that made me update. Anyone interested feel free to pm me with suggestions. Anyways I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. ~ Blue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters._

* * *

Katerina couldn't believe it when she seen all the carnage on the side of the road as she drove. She badly wanted to stop and try to help the people, but she knew deep down that they weren't people anymore. She stopped and watched a group of them when she was outside one small town. They were walking around aimlessly until they found a man who had been visibly dead for a few hours and started to eat his insides. She almost threw up because of the sight. She had to keep pushing the thought of her parents like that out of her mind. After a few minutes she started to drive again, and now with new motivation. Katerina knew how smart Glenn was but she didn't know if even he could have known how to evade them in the beginning. Soon she came up on a sickly looking shack, and she wanted to see if anyone was in it. It was kind of uncomfortable to travel alone in a place like this. She pulled the truck over and grabbed her hunting knife, a small handgun, and pepper spray. She smiled and stifled a laugh when she grabbed the pepper spray. She knew that if there was someone in the shack there was also a chance that the person was also insane. If she needed to get out fast she wanted to be able to without having to badly injure the person. "Funny how even now you can never be too safe.." She said softly before shoving the pepper spray in her pocket. Katerina slowly walked up to the shack and put her hand out to open the door. Before her hand reached the makeshift handle the door flew open and a gun was being pointed at her chest. "Who are you and why are you here? " The man said with a serious expression. Katerina put her hands up in fear and looked at the gun then at the man. " M-my name is Katerina Grant, and I just wanted to know if anyone was h-here.. I wanted to see if you would like to come with me... I mean find somewhere safe.." She said with a shaky voice. The man lowered his gun, but still stood in a defensive stance. "Well do you need help with something?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Katerina shifted her weight from one leg to the other and then looked away. "Yes. I need help protecting myself, and possibly finding someone very close to me." She said as she drifted her glance back up to him. He looked back at the shack and then sighed a little. "I'll bring everything I have if you supply the food. That is my only requirement for coming with you and helping you with whatever you need." He said sternly and Katerina couldn't help but smile. "It's a deal sir. I have plenty of food for us." She said happily. The man nodded and walked back into the shack to get his things. Katerina went back to the truck and drove it up a little closer to the shack. She didn't know why but the man had something about him to make her trust him. When he had everything he placed a few bags into the bed of the pickup truck, and then climbed into the cab. She started driving again, and was instantly happy that she had someone with her now. Something about it made her feel safer. The man looked over after a few minutes and smiled slightly. "My name is Asher Setnae. Since I agreed to help you would you mind telling me where we're headed to and who we're finding?" He said with a slight laugh. Katerina kept her eyes and the road used one hand to grab the picture of her and Glenn off the dash. She handed it to him and then let out a small sigh. "We're headed to Macon to find my best friend Glenn. He's all I have left now. He was supposed to come see me today at my farm, but the dead got up before he came. That's why I came this way, because if he was on his way then at the very least I'll find his car." Katerina tried her hardest not to let the tears find their way down her cheeks. Asher's smile dropped as he patted her shoulder. She smiled and muttered a thank you.

About thirty minutes later they started nearing Macon. The ride had been mostly quiet after their little talk when Asher had very first agreed to come. As they grew ever so close to the town Asher looked at Katerina."Listen, those things are attracted to sound, and this truck isn't exactly quiet. I suggest we leave it right outside of town and walk to wherever you think this guy is at. The town isn't very big so it shouldn't be that hard." Asher said in a serious tone. Katerina nodded and thought about what he said. It was obvious that Asher knew a lot more than she did. It was true that town wasn't very big and it really wouldn't be hard to walk. She stayed quiet and continued driving.

Katerina listened to Asher's tip and parked the truck right on the outskirts of Macon. she sighed and grabbed two of the pictures off the dash and took them out of their little frames. She looked at them for a second or two and then put them inside of her jacket pocket. Asher just sat there and watched her prepare herself for what was yet to come. He had kept his magnum in a holster attached to his belt, and his rifle was slung to the back of his seat. After a few minutes of sitting there in complete stillness he spoke up. "Well Ms. Grant are you ready to go find your friend? I don't won't to sit here like a dead animal for longer than we have to." He said while looking at her. She took her keys out of the ignition and took a deep breath. "I surely am. You're right we should try to hurry. I have a few ideas of where he should be." Katerina said as she reached into the back seat for a few weapons. She settled on bringing her hunting knife, a Glock, and her shotgun with her. She slung the shotgun over her back once she got out of the truck. Asher took lead and started to walk ahead of her with his hand glued to his gun, but she didn't mind. It was rather obvious that he had a lot more experience than she did.

After they entered the downtown area Asher slowed down and walked closer to her. "So where is your first idea of where he is? Do his parents live around here or something?" He said softly and looked at her. Katerina kept walking a little and looked around. She gasped when she laid eyes on the pizza delivery car in the drugstore parking lot. She ran towards the gated drug store without even thinking about. Asher sighed a little and ran towards her as she rattled the locked gate. The door of the drugstore slowly opened only for them to watch a man walk out. "Are you bit? Because if you are you guys aren't allowed here and need to find someone else to go!" The man said as he walked closer to them. Katerina and Asher both raised their hands in the air, and shook their heads. "Nope! we're as clean as new white sheets. No bites here." Asher said sternly as he looked at the man. The man nodded and walked up to the gate to unlock it. Just then another man started talking. "Doug, what's going on out there? Is everything ok?" The voice said questionably. Katerina knew the voice better than she knew her own. He appeared in the doorway right as the man opened the gate. She bolted towards Glenn without thinking about anything else. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes as he hugged her tightly. "Oh my god Katerina! I was so worried about you.. I'm so happy that you're ok! I thought you were gone.." Glenn said quickly. Katerina looked up at him and sniffled. "You don't even know Mr. Rhee." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Glenn just held Katerina there for a few minutes. She could tell that he was just about as grateful for her being alive as she was with him. Judging by the silence of the other two men she guessed Asher told the man to let them be. Just as she finished that thought a woman and a few other people could be seen at the door. "Doug! What did I tell you about opening the gate! These people could have gotten bit and you just let them in! Next time you open the gate without my permission there will be serious consequences!" The woman said harshly before turning her attention to the other three people. Glenn tensed up and wouldn't let Katerina break the hug. She knew just then what he was scared of. He was scared that the woman would try to hurt Katerina if he let her go. Glenn had always been protective but this was new. Usually he would push her behind him not just hold her there. The woman stepped closer to them, and Glenn spoke up when he heard her stop in front of them. "Trust me Lily they aren't bit, and they aren't bandits." He said a bit harshly. Then he let Katerina go to face the woman, and Katerina didn't like the look on his face. Glenn always stood up for the people he cared about and he wasn't going to back down easily. The woman squinted a little bit and stepped closer to Glenn. "And how can you be so sure? This type of thing changes people more then anyone would like to admit. You may think you know her but you have no clue. Just looking at her makes my skin crawl!" The woman yelled fiercely at him. Glenn pushed her over to Asher and looked at the woman. "You guys need me to go on your supply runs. You don't let them stay here and I'll leave without a second thought. ANY of you try to hurt her and there will be consequences. She can stand up for herself no matter how weak you think she is. Now you are faced with a decision, either you let them stay and I stay or you kick them out and i leave with them. The choice is yours Lily, and you have about thirty seconds to make it." Glenn said roughly. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She then looked at Asher and Katerina and painted on a smile. "Very well. You guys should hurry inside so we don't get any other attention. Please make yourself as comfortable as possible." The woman said with a sweet yet broken voice. Glenn smiled and looked at the new members of their group. The others walked into the drug store until the original four were left. Katerina looked at the men and raised her eyebrow. Asher nodded and walked up to hold the door open for them. He smiled and laughed a bit. "Well ladies first Mrs. Grant. Hurry along now you guys before more problems arise." Asher said with a hint of caution in his voice. Katerina nodded and walked inside of the little drug store. She had only been there a few times, but she knew when she scanned the room that the owner's family wasn't there. She stood awkwardly by the door until the others got inside. The group of people automatically looked at Katerina and Asher. She couldn't help but get a little uncomfortable due to the stares. The people looked at them like they were some totally unknown species. After a few seconds they all started to introduce themselves. One girl named Carley, and the guy who opened the gate, Doug, seemed like the only nice ones there were. The rest of them seemed pretty ill tempered and unhappy that more people were there now. Katerina just stuck close to Glenn and Asher was sitting with Carley.

At about midnight Katerina started getting sleepy. Glenn was sitting by a boarded up window fidgeting with something or another. She went up to him and grabbed his baseball hat off of his head to get his attention. He looked up at her and smiled when she took his hat. "You look like you're about to pass out." He said with a little laugh. She softly punched his arm and laughed. "I am absolutely exhausted. That's why I came over here. Where do you plan on putting me? Just so I know." She said as a large yawn overcame her. Glenn stood up and looked around. Everyone else was already asleep besides them and Asher. They had all seemingly just picked a place to lay down and did just that. There was a place bt the counter that looked to be just her size. Glenn looked at the spot then looked back at her. "Did you even bring anything? We didn't hear any cars or anything. Especially not you're truck." Glenn said when he really thought about it. Katerina looked at him and laughed a little. "My truck and all my stuff is out on the outskirts of town. Don't worry we were smart enough to hide it from bandits. We just didn't think that driving that thing into town was the best idea." Katerina said with a soft sigh. Glenn looked at the sleeping bodies then at the door. Katerina knew the sly smile couldn't mean anything good. "If you make sure that they don't wake up I can sneak out there and get a few blankets plus try to find something that you can fit in. Just make sure they don't get up ok?" Glenn said softly with a smile. Katerina nodded and walked to the door with him. When he opened the door she automatically looked to the people sleeping. Carley seemed to rustle a little bit, but that was it. She held the door open for him and couldn't help but look at walking corpses. It made her sad to see people like that, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was brought out of her trance by the sound of Glenn rushing towards her with his hands full of items. She closed the door and went to the spot that was going to be her bed. Glenn was already putting down her blankets and a pillow he had found in his car. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, and she felt something else in his hands. "Did you find me something to sleep in? If you did you'll be my best friend forever I promise!" Katerina said with a laugh. Glenn backed up and put some pajama's in her hand. "I sure did actually! I found one of your favorite shirts and some pants that might fit you. They have a tie thing anyways." Katerina told him thanks and automatically ran to the bathroom to change. After she got changed she went to her little bed and was asleep within minutes.

Katerina awoke to hearing a bit of arguing. She rolled over and was about to get up when she heard someone say her name. She recognized the voice as Lily's dad Larry. He was arguing with Glenn about him going outside the night before. He must have known because of the extra blankets. At first she didn't get up because she was afraid he'd say something about her clothes but in time she got up anyways. She folded the blankets and changed without a word to them. She had kept on the shirt that Glenn had given her because her shirt was completely covered with blood. She put his pants on top of the blankets then sat down. After a long period of silence Glenn came over to her and sat down. "So later we have some business to go about. But I'll wait til you're all the way awake to bombard you with hard decisions." Glenn whispered to her so no one else would hear him. Katerina raised an eyebrow and looked at him. The look on his face couldn't mean anything good. "What are you talking about Glenn? What is going on?" Katerina asked him softly. He looked around and shook his head. "I have a few friends in Atlanta and these guys obviously aren't happy about you being here. I say we leave this place and head towards Atlanta." Glenn said softly as he sighed loudly.


End file.
